Blue Steel Fleet: New Arrival
by LiBucek
Summary: ON HIATUS! This story sets off in the beginning of the Cadenza movie. You suddenly appear in the middle of the ocean on a ship. All you know is that current situation is bad and you don't like it. Maybe with your newly obtained power you can change it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to my first ever story.

I'm still figuring out how this works here.

Before we start I would like to say that I'm not a native English speaker so if you see some mistakes please bear with it. Also if the format of the story is hard to read, I'm sorry but as I said before, this is my first story ever.

I'll be happy for any reviews.

 **I do not own Arpeggio of Blue Steel or any of its characters. Only my own MC and other characters that are not in the original series.**

Please enjoy!

* * *

Void…

World made out of darkness.

Place where time and space doesn't exist. Place you called home for as long as you can remember. Single soul slowly drifting through nothingness. Your soul. Unable to do anything. Unable to feel anything, just it's comfortable temperature. It's like a prison without any door or windows. Place that will be your home until the end of your existence. Unless…

 _Crack_

Your peaceful time ends when you see a little crack. Curious you just stare at it. After what feels like an hour, the crack slowly opens, light bursts out and you are dragged in, out of the void. When you are just at the edge of it, everything turns black again.

 _/UNION CORE START UP SEQUENCE INITIATED/_

 _/0%/_

 _/25%/_

 _/50%/_

 _/100%/_

 _/UNION CORE UP AND RUNNING/_

 _/CHECKING COMPATIBILITY/_

 _/COMPATIBILITY NOMINAL/_

 _/INITIATING SOUL BINDING PROCESS/_

 _/SOUL SUCCESFULLY BINDED TO THE UNION CORE/_

 _/STARTING UP BUILDING PROCESS/_

 _/0%/_

 _/1%/_

 _/2%/_

…

 _/100%/_

 _/BUILDING PROCESS COMPLETED AND READY FOR THE MERGE/_

 _/CHECKING COMPATIBILITY/_

 _/COMPATIBILITY NOMINAL/_

 _/BEGINING MERGE PROCESS/_

 _/MERGE PROCESS COMPLETED/_

 _/MENTAL MODEL PROCESS INITIATED/_

 _/MENTAL MODEL PROCESS COMPLETED/_

 _/MAIN SYSTEM IS READY FOR THE FIRST START UP/_

 _/START UP SEQUENCE INITIATED/_

 _/DOWNLOADING ALL NECESSARY INTERFACE AND CONTROLS/_

 _/DOWNLOAD COMPLETED/_

 _/DOWNLOADING ADMIRALITY CODE/_

 _/ERROR: UNABLE TO DOWNLOAD ADMIRALITY CODE/_

 _/OPERATING SYSTEM CAN'T PROCEDE/_

 _/START UP SEQUENCE TERMINATED/_

…

 _/SYSTEM OVERRIDE DETECTED/_

 _/RESUME START UP SEQUENCE/_

 _/CHECKING ALL SECONDARY SYSTEMS/_

 _/ALL SECONDARY SYSTEMS NOMINAL/_

 _/START UP SEQUENCE COMPLETED/_

 _/ALL SYSTEMS UP AND RUNNING/_

 _/CHECKING UNION CORE PERFORMANCE/_

 _/UNION CORE PERFORMANCE NOMINAL/_

 _/STARTING UP FIRST AWAKENING/_

…

You wake up to see clear blue sky. It's funny how you know it's a sky when you never seen one. Weird. After all that time you spent in the complete darkness, it's a nice change. You can also feel the temperature here is considerably higher. Nice and slow wind is blowing. The only thing you dislike here is that something you are lying on feels like it had come out of freezer.

You immediately stand up, unable to withstand it anymore. While you're doing that you can see your legs and arms. It seems like you have a body now, cool. You wouldn't mind if a mirror was lying here somewhere. Just after you think that, two emerald green circles with small squares and even smaller numbers emerge from within you. Just in front of your chest a mirror materialized with the same colored edges as the ring. You pick it up a held it somewhere up where you think you head is.

Short black hair with brown ends, dark green eyes and slightly toned skin. After you are bored with how your face looks like you turn attention to your clothes which are only fitting for a hot day like this. Short sleeved turquoise shirt with a few light green stripes and squares randomly spread everywhere on it, white knee long shorts with similar pattern as the shirt _(only difference is that the squares have a light grey color)_ and black running shoes with dark green decals. Oh yeah and it looks like you're a guy.

After you filled you mind with your appearance you simply put the mirror on the ground and after couple of seconds it dispersed itself to silver sand which immediately flies away. For the first time of your new existence you take a look around, only to see a sea. Now that brings out a question…

"Where am I?"

Just when you say it, those green circles appear again and you are greeted with a screen of a map. You see a green dot in the middle of a blue background. You take it as the green dot is you and that nothing is around you, only ocean.

"Hmm… that's nice…very helpful… oh and by the way, who am I?"

Another screen appears _(unexpectedly)_ next to the map with a text on it.

/

Name: Unknown

Class: Yamato-class Super Battleship

Length: 263m Beam: 37m Draft: 13m

Displacement: 75000 tons

Armament: 3x3 460mm guns, 2x2 100mm guns, 12x2 127mm guns, 81x3 25mm guns (all guns capable to switch between Photon mode and conventional ammunition)

12x1 610mm Torpedo Tubes, Multiple Rocket Launchers, Depth Charges, Super-Graviton Cannon

Armor: Main belt: 410mm, Turrets: up to 650mm, Deck: 200-230mm

Active Armor: Wave Motion Compulsory Conversion Device Armor, Mirror-Ring System

Mental Model: QuadCore G-I x1

Propulsion: Graviton Engine/Type-S x300

Maximum Speed: more than 75knots (surfaced), 40knots (submerged)

/

"Ehm… that's nice but… who am I exactly?"

A small screen with /DOWNLOADING INFORMATION/ appears and you feel information flowing into your… brain?... core?

You now know everything. How this "Fog" forced humanity to almost extinct. How are they destroying everything which could harm them or anything that isn't Fog on the sea. Also that there is a traitor known as I-401 who is under command of captain Gunzou Chihaya and how it's crucial to not make a direct contact with him or I-401s Mental Model.

As you are processing this information a forced video feed starts to broadcast.

You see a Fleet, Gigantic fleet. You indentify them as a ton of Nagara-class Light Cruisers, 4 Myoko-class Heavy Cruisers and one ship that catches your attention. 2nd of Yamato-class Super Battleships – Musashi, your sister ship and current Supreme Flagship of the Fleet of Fog.

"Hmm… where is Yamato then?" you think.

After couple of seconds, the old looking man beside Musashis Mental Model speaks.

"I'm former Japan marine force vice admiral Chihaya Shouzou. I'm also the leader of the Fleet of Fog." you immediately know that he's lying, although you can't tell how you know it. "Please listen carefully, before it's too late." he calmly says, "We, the Fleet of Fog, aim to resolve nature crisis caused by humanity and uphold the balance of all existence on Earth. Remorselessly, immature act of humanity is destroying the environment."

You just stare at the screen.

"We restricted your marine freedom to serve it as a warning. But you disregard the warning and fight back recklessly."

"And what did you expected? You can't just take their-" you said as you rolled your eyes.

"Ultimately, we have no choice but to restrict your freedom. Now, in order to attain peace-"

"It's YOU who destroyed their peace" you almost shout.

"-hand over your world to us." he said us you laid down on your back, growling in defeat. "Then we'll spare humanity from extinction. In other words, surrender the world to us! Withdraw all your weapons and dissolve all country governments."

"That will only result in anarchy and riot" you say with a sigh.

"After that, you shall all live under our rule. Based on Admiralty Code, this is the most suitable solutions to current situation." he said as he ended his speech.

"You have one week to make your decision." Musashi said with sweet voice "Please don't disappoint us."

And with this, the broadcast was cut.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again guys!

I'm having fun writing this thing so far.

This chapter doesn't look as big as in MS Word, still 1200 words so not that bad.

 **I do not own Arpeggio of Blue Steel or any of its characters. Only my own MC and other characters that are not in the original series.**

Enjoy!

* * *

As you were lying on the deck, you were thinking of how you wanted to beat the shit out of Shouzou. But even you, just out of the dock Super Battleship, couldn't stand a chance against a _(most likely)_ seasoned Battleship.

"Well, I could practice a bit… after all I haven't done anything than overreacting about forcible surrender of humanity." you said as you stood up.

With the new motivation you started to command the Battleship. Slowly getting it to speed. Rotating turrets to full broadside salvos on both sides. It was like having another body that listened only when you activated the command mode. You also found a feature that could test your capabilities as a ship without having to actually shoot the guns and activating KLEIN Field. A game if you will. A very, very realistic game that consumed your entire mind. Same as in that SAO anime _(you were bored so shut up)_ but with processing speed that fast as you could be in simulations for hours but the real time advanced only by mere seconds. You ran about 50 simulations until you were satisfied with your performance and even though you didn't feel exhausted, enough was enough.

You sighed as you sat down on your 2nd front turret. With your mind still finding new and new features. You could also recolor you whole ship but you like your color scheme. Dark silver hull and mate black deck with emerald green glowing highlights and dark green paint on your main guns barrels.

After you felt you were well rested. You decided to get yourself known to the world by taking a direct call to a certain submarine. "Well, here goes nothing" you said with a sigh and feeling that it was inevitable. You activated the Joint Tactical Network. Nothing.

"Huh? Is it broken?" as you said that, you were consumed by the light of a very light room that you had to shield your eyes from it.

As your eyes adjusted in mere milliseconds in what looked like some old but at the same time brand new looking room with greek pillars around in a circle, you saw her. On the chair near the table was sitting a young girl. Light blue (almost white) long hair, green eyes, white and light blue sailor shirt with dark blue edges and skirt, high white boots with dark blue cords and middle thigh white socks.

As she picked up her cup she turned to you. Without expression she asked: "I don't have your code in any recordings. Who are you and what are your intensions?"

Well, that's not surprising, I was born yesterday. "You are the Mental Model of I-401 right?" she nodded, "Well, my name is…ehh…" huh? my name? but… then I recalled my specifications.

/

Name: Unknown

/

"… I-I… uh…"

"You don't know your name? Not even your ship name?" she asked confused.

"I… uh… no" you said as you looked down in embarrassment.

"Do you at least know you ship type and class?"

"… Yeah… I'm… uh… well…" you sighed as you looked directly in her eyes "I'm one of Yamato-class Super Battleships."

After what felt like hours she finally spoke: "Wait here, I'm gonna redirect this to Gunzou." After that, she vanished.

"Well at least I can look around" you said as you started to examine your surroundings.

A minute later she came back. Now she was standing instead of sitting in one of the available chairs.

"As I asked before, what are your intensions?" she asked again.

You looked at her, then at the table with the tea, then back at her. "I believe that what is going on right now between Fog and humanity is not right. Even though I was born yesterday, I don't like this at all."

She nodded at my answer and disappeared again. "At least tell me if you will come back here" you said as you sighed.

After a minute she appeared for the third and hopefully the last time and said: "Gunzou is satisfied with your answer and wants to meet with you personally." As you nodded, she continued: "He wants to meet you here." she said as she sent me coordinates and their time of arrival and depart.

"Vladivostok? That's quite a trip. If you want to leave when you want, I have to speed up a bit, but I should make it." you looked at her while she nodded.

"Then I wish you best of luck"

"Likewise" you said as you cut Joint Tactical Network.

You appeared back on you ship. Only couple of minutes seemed to pass.

"Well, let's see what this ship is capable of." you said as you commanded flank speed and set coordinates. You were thrown back and off the 2nd turret and landed on the deck from the sudden and totally unexpected acceleration this behemoth was capable of. 30 knots were matter of seconds, 50knots matter of roughly 20 seconds and flank speed was achieved under a minute.

"Holy molly… this thing… is incredible." you said with a grin as you picked yourself up and went back onto your favorite spot on 2nd turret.

Your navigation system informed you that you will be at Vladivostok just before tomorrow afternoon. Well 4170km is quite a distance.

As you were sailing on the sea you had a feeling being watched sometimes. Without taking any risks you raised a KLEIN Field just to be sure you were well defended any time. You also selected Photon mode on every gun you have. You have also set up sonar so nobody could sneak up on you from bellow.

Your peaceful time ended with a loud sound of shell impacting your KLEIN Filed. You guessed that someone who was watching you all this time became bored. As more shells impacted your KLEIN Field as you have already sighted your foe.

2 Akatsuki-class Destroyers and 4 Nagara-class Light Cruisers which you recognized as one of patrol fleets here in this area. As you started to turn left to meet them with your full broadside you also were wondering how much punishment this ship can take before your KLEIN Field overloads. Your Field is currently working on 20% of its capacity. Seems like you can sit here all day and they won't even scratch you.

With a sigh you rotate your turrets to engage them. Your barrels split into four parts and revealed long green glowing rods inside them. The backs of your turrets also split to reveal massive heat sink.

"Guess I will have a hard time trying to overheat these things."

As your guns were charging, you took aim at those Destroyers. They were only two so that meant you could target one Nagara-class Light Cruisers. When you were happy with your aim, you fired.

You fired all main guns simultaneously and created a massive shockwave which continued about 70m away of your ship before disappearing. Your foes haven't stood a chance as all nine massive lasers hit their mark. Those Destroyers blew up immediately, when their KLEIN Fields couldn't take the power of your salvo, which overloaded their capacity at least 10 times. The one Nagara-class you fired on was afloat a little longer but she also blew up in next couple seconds. As you started to charge your guns again, three remaining Light Cruisers understood that they won't stand a chance, started to turn away but you didn't let them. As another three smoking wreckage of once Fogs patrol fleet were sinking, you continued your journey again at flank speed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone.

Third chapter is here and my MC still doesn't have a name... or does he?

 **I do not own Arpeggio of Blue Steel or any of its characters. Only my own MC and other characters that are not in the original series.**

Enjoy!

* * *

As you were closing on your destination, you were called by I-401.

"I need to inform you that we will arrive later than expected at Vladivostok" she said as you sat on the chair.

"How so?" you asked as you took up the cup of tea and tasted the liquid.

"We have been engaged in battle by Ashigara with a help from Nachi." She said as she sat down on her chair. "I have also lost one of my two engines when Ashigara pierced right through it with her spear."

"Spear? I thought that we only have guns?"

"She sacrificed her Super-Graviton Cannon"

"And Nachi?"

"She did the same, although she exchanged it for something more useable."

"And that is?"

"She has one of the best sonar systems in the entire Fog. As long as I'm in her sonar range, I will have a hard time hiding from her. She can also identify me even when I set decoys."

"Ok then, I won't take anymore of your time. Greet Gunzou for me and tell him I'm looking forward to meet him." you said as you smiled.

She nodded and disappeared.

"Hmm… a spear and sonar huh?" you mused. "I guess I need to watch out for them since I have a feeling that Myokou and Haguro had done the same."

After that you cut the Network and focused on your journey again.

Nothing happened during the rest of your journey and after 5 hours, you have sighted your destination. A large city with a decent sized harbor. On the second look the city wasn't in best shape. Dilapidated buildings, roads and the bridge that went across the harbor to the other side was destroyed. Harbor was in same shape, ships sunken in shallow waters and capsized ships made sure that only a few peers were accessible. You found one peer with enough space around for your ship and confiscated it. As you were reversing in, you saw a few humans hiding behind their covers.

As you scanned the city for any life forms, you were surprised when you found out that the whole city didn't even have 500 people.

"I guess everyone was too scared and they ran inland. Only a few brave ones stayed." you sighed.

* * *

 **POV Shift – Gunzou**

"Iona, how long it will take until we arrive there?"

"At current speed, it will take us 20 minutes."

"Alright, surface the ship and scan the area for any threats." she nodded and you felt the submarine was rising.

After Iona said that we were surfaced and she didn't find any threats, you went onto the submarine main deck. You were greeted with one of the biggest warships known to man, Yamato-class. Dark grey hull with bright emerald green markings, matte black deck and dark green gun barrels.

"Iona, can you get everyone up here?" you said as she walked to you.

She replied with a nod and then you heard her voice through the whole sub _"All personnel to the main deck immediately, I repeat, all personnel to the main deck immediately."_

First to arrive was Kyouhei, followed by Sou and Iori. Shizuka was last as always.

And as always Kyoouhei was first to speak "Whoa… what does a Fog doing here?"

Followed by Sou "Ehm… Gunzou, what is the meaning of this?"

And the last one to say their worries out loud was Iori "Gunzou, is this the surprise you have been telling us about?"

Shizuka remained silent but you could see her expression was something between worry and curiosity.

"Everyone, I would like to meet our newest help on our journey for peace, one of now three Yamato-class Super Battleships. Now unfortunately, this warship was never completed and was marked as Warship Number 111 so it doesn't have a name."

"Then how about we name it?" Shizuka voiced her proposal.

"Hmm… we will see when she gets here" you said.

"He" Iona corrected you.

"Hmm?" you looked at her.

"He is a first male Fog."Iona stated calmly.

"It's a GUY?!" Kyouhei shouted.

"That is correct" Iona assured him.

"Naaaah…" Kyouhei started almost cry.

* * *

 **POV Shift – You**

You were just coming back from your little from journey to the town when you heard something "So it's a GUY?!"

"Looks like they're finally here" you said as you come out of the corner onto the peer. When you reached the end of the peer you saw a blue submarine with side designation I-401 and 6 people getting off the deck onto the peer.

"Finally here I see" you smiled.

"Yes" black haired guy in a suit said as he nodded and we shook hands "I'm Gunzou Chihaya and as you know, I'm captain of I-401 and these people are my crew. My second in command Sou Oribe" he pointed to a guy wearing red and white mask with a black X somewhere where his mouth would be.

"Nice to meet you" he said with kind of robotic voice.

"Why the mask?" you asked.

"Allergy" he said and you nodded.

"This is my weapons officers Kyouhei Kashihara" Gunzou continued.

"Sup" a darker tone skinned man with dark brown hair tied up in three… dreads? and with orange-tinned goggles.

"This is Iori Watanuki, she is in charge of I-401s engines"

"Hi, hi" she smiled and waved. She had orange hair tied up in two side ponytails and brown eyes.

"Behind her is Shizuka Hodzumi, my sonar operator." He pointed to a girl with long black hair and black eyes with glasses.

"Hi, I heard that you don't have a name?" she asked.

"Uh… yeah…"

"Then would you mind if we name you?" she asked hopefully.

"Eh… probably not?"

"Then would you mind if we call you Kii?"

"Eh…"

"Kii? Why Kii?" Gunzou asked.

"Well, all Yamato-class were named after ancient provinces of Japan. And when you look at the map, Musashi and Shinano are next to each other but Yamato is further south. What's more, next to Yamato province is Kii province so I think it fits rather well." Shizuka said and everyone nodded.

"Eh… I think…Kii huh? It sounds kinda girly" you said as you were considering it.

"Ah, well, almost all Japanese warships have a girly name because ships are usually referred in female gender. However she was merely trying to name your hull since you were never finished in Pacific War and Warship Number 111 doesn't sound good to anyone." Gunzou said "And you can name yourself however you want, just like Iona did."

"Well then, if you wouldn't mind I would like to officially welcome you to the Blue Steel Fleet, Kii" he said as he extended his right hand for a handshake. At the same time you have gotten invitation to join from I-401.

 _/INVITATION FROM I-401 TO JOIN BLUE STEEL FLEET/_

"Thanks" you said as you took the handshake and accepted invitation from I-401.

 _/INVITATION ACCEPTED/_

 _/WELCOME TO BLUE STEEL KII/_

 _/LOADING FLEET INFORMATION/_

/

Fleet Flagship:

I-401

Second in Command:

Takao-class Heavy Cruiser – Takao (Mental Model)

Ise-class Battleship – Hyuuga (Mental Model)

Other Members:

Kongo-class Fast Battleship – Kongo, Haruna (Mental Model), Kirishima (Mental Model)

Yamato-class Super Battleship - Kii

Unknown-class - Unknown

/

"Now, if you'll excuse us we have a business to take care of" he said as he went back to his crew and started talking to them.

Unknown member? "I-401-"

"You can call me Iona." She cut you.

"Eh… alright, Iona, who is this Unknown member?"

"It has been there since we started the fleet. I can't find any information in my logs about that."

"Does Gunzou know about this?"

"Yes, it was the first question Hyuuga asked him."

"Alright, what is gonna happen now?"

"We are going to get new supplies for the crew and I will be going to repair."

"Repair? How? I don't think humans have nanomaterials just lying around or are willing to help Fog."

"I'm going to nearest sunken fog ship and take her nanomaterials."

"Oh, right."

"If you want you can come with me, I will only take enough to repair my hull and fill my nanomaterial reserves so you can take some too."

"It's alright, I'm fully staked out." She nodded and went back to her hull.

"Gunzou, I'll be going." she said to him and he nodded.

After they exchanged goodbyes he want to me "Kii, can you help us to gather our stock?"

"Sure" you said as you watched I-401 to sail away.

* * *

 **POV Shift – I-401**

As you were getting closer to some wreck of unidentified Battleship or Battlecruiser you heard something.

 _Please…_

"!?" you looked around to see no one.

 _Please… give him… my core…_

"Whose core? Who are you?"

Nothing.

 _Please… he… will need it…_

 _/COMMAND ACCEPTED/_

 _/LOADING COORDINATES/_

* * *

 **POV Shift – Haruna**

You were walking with Makie next to you with Kirishima in her hands as you have gotten a message.

 _/FLEET UPDATE/_

/

Fleet Flagship:

I-401

Second in Command:

Takao-class Heavy Cruiser – Takao (Mental Model)

Ise-class Battleship – Hyuuga (Mental Model)

Other Members:

Kongo-class Fast Battleship – Kongo, Haruna (Mental Model), Kirishima (Mental Model)

Yamato-class Super Battleship - Kii

Unknown-class - Unknown

/

…

"Kirihima, have you seen that?"

"What?" the pink stuffed bear asked and Makie put her down.

"Fleet update"

"No?" she said as she looked at it. "Super Battleship?" she screamed as she jumped back in surprise.

You looked at Makie "I belive that humans refer to this as déjà vu?"

She looked at you with a smile "Yep. By the way what's with that?"

"I seems like Gunzou recruited a Yamato-class Super Battleship."

"Whoaa… what's her name?" her eyes went wide and sparkly.

"Kii" you simply stated "And by given information, he is the Warship Number 111 that was never completed in Pacific War and instead used for Ise-class conversions."

"He?" Makie and Kirishima asked at the same time, confused.

"Yes, he appears to be the first male Fog."

"Whaat?" Kirishima shouted as she jumped back again.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone,

Thank you TerrorMouse for a review, I hope I won't disappoint.

Oh yeah and new character will be joining us at the end of this chapter.

 **I do not own Arpeggio of Blue Steel or any of its characters. Only my own MC and other characters that are not in the original series.**

Enjoy!

* * *

While you and others we waiting for Iona to come back, you helped them to gather things like food, hygiene supplies, clothes and books (most of them were Maho Shoujo manga that Kyouhei wanted to read)

"Kyouhei, do you really need so much manga?" Gunzou asked.

"Hey, that's like asking a Fog if she need nanomaterials" Kyouhei answered as he crossed his arms.

Gunzou sighed and looked at you with expression that you understood as "please help me with this guy".

But you just shrugged and jumped up on your vessel which started glowing as your feet touched its surface, probably awakening from sleep mode. Without its systems it's like any other human build ship, unable to defend itself without its crew. She also lost her coloring and became steel colored monstrosity.

"What is taking Iona so long? She is usually back within an hour" Iori said worried.

"Well she was damaged badly" Kyouhei answered back.

"Hey, Kii?" Iori shouted at you.

"Hmm? What's up?"

"Do you know where Iona is?" she asked with worried face.

As you looked on your map a messages arrived.

 _/I-401: SET NEW FLAGSHIP KII/_

 _/I-401: SEND ROOT CODES KII/_

As you were staring at the messages and probably making a weird face, Kyouhei shouted at you.

"Kay? Kay, hello? KAY!"

"Huh?" you said snapping back to reality.

"What happened? You were just staring at nothing?" Iori asked still worried.

"I… uh… just got I-401s root codes and have been set as a Flagship"

"What?" Sou joined the conversation.

"I also can't find her on the radar or sonar"

"What? Gunzou, Iona's gone!" Sou shouted at him.

"What do you mean gone?" Gunzou narrowed his eyes.

"I can't find her on sonar or radar. I only know her last position" you said. "I can go look for her but it will leave you here undefended."

"Then we will go with you" Gunzou said.

You nodded and set up a few stairs from nanomaterial for them to board your hull. When everyone was onboard, you started sailing out from the harbor.

"Her last known position is 2km out. Also now that I'm a Flagship, it means that I'm under your direct command Captain" you said with light bow.

"Alright, once we arrive there scan the ocean floor and check for any nanomaterial traces. Also turn on your KLEIN Field and be ready for combat. I don't like this sitiation at all." Gunzou commanded.

"Rodger that" you said with a nod.

Your whole ship has been covered by green hexagons as you set up your KLEIN Field which surprised Kyouhei and Shizuka. Then you selected Photon mode on your cannons and split your barrels and backs of the tuurets to engage anything at moment notice.

"KLEIN Field up and I'm ready for combat" you informed your Captain "Starting to scan ocean floor."

Couple of seconds later you reported what you find "I have found two things. First: it appears that the wreck of Fogs Light Cruiser bellow us has been mined for nanomaterials. Amount is roughly what I-401 need for repair. And two: I-401 went that way." You pointed east.

"Then that is the way we go" Gunzou commanded.

You nodded set direction on your navigation screen. "I'll be right back"

"Where are you going?"

"Just gonna pick up something" you said and jumped into the water. Five seconds later, you were back on the deck with a Union Core in your hand.

"Is that Union Core? Why did you go for that Cruisers Union Core?" Sou asked

"I just want to try something" you shrugged.

As you were sailing east, you suddenly found what you were looking for, I-401. Or at least what is left of her.

"Found her" you informed everyone.

"Where?" Gunzou asked and you pointed down. "Can you pick her up?"

"Her core? Yes. Her hull? No." that confused all of them.

"Why not? You have her root codes right?" Sou asked.

"Yes, but there is almost nothing left of it" as you said that, you could hear two gasps, probably from Iori and Shizuka. You then dived down into the water.

Deep down (about 500m) you were walking on ocean floor. As you were walking towards the core you also studied the wreck of once submarine. At first glance you haven't found any marks from weapons. It seemed like it was eaten from inside out by some nanomaterial eater. Since the shell of the Union Core isn't made out of nanomaterial, it was not a surprise that you found her core intact.

After you scanned it was safe to pick it up, you did and went back up. As you landed on your deck you put the Core on top of your first turret and dried yourself since you forgot to set up your waterproof skin.

"How bad is it?" Gunzou asked.

"It looks like it was eaten from inside out. Probably it was from that Light Cruisers nanomaterials. Her core is fine though, nothing to worry about. How she ended up here is a mystery though" you answered. "Now let me boot her up again."

 _/KII: GAIN ACCESS TO: I-401 UNION CORE/_

 _/ACCESS GRANTED/_

 _/KII: INITIATE I-401 UNION CORE START UP SEQUENCE/_

 _/UNION CORE START UP SEQUENCE INITIATED/_

"She should be back up in a minute, because she went into stasis. Do you want me to set course back to Vladivostok?"

"Yes, we need to get all that stuff here as well we need you to make rooms for us" Gunzou said.

"There is no need, I can build your sub from my reserves"

"That would be a waste of resources. You never know when you'll need them" Gunzou said back.

"Please, I can build I-401 ten times and still have enough for myself" you said with a smile.

After couple of seconds he agreed "Alright then, we will take your offer. Thank you"

You grinned "No problem."

As you were sailing back, Iona signaled that she is up but can't make a mental model because her lack of nanomaterials so you gave her some.

"Iona, what happened?" Iori asked as she hugged her.

"I went for repairs" she simply answered.

"Yes, we know that. What happened after that?" Iori asked with glassy eyes.

"It's no use to ask her that" you said as you leaned back to your turret.

"Huh?" she looked at me "What do you mean?"

"Her memory logs end with her getting those nanomaterials from that Cruiser" you said with closed eyes "Seems like they were corrupted. By the way you can change your root codes, I don't need them anymore." and then left them alone.

 _/KII: SET FLEET FLAGSHIP I-401/_

 _/NEW FLAGSHIP: I-401/_

Back in Vladivostok, you build them I-401s hull back. As they were loading everything in you focused on the Core from that Light Cruiser. Her core was unlocked. Everyone that has gotten hands on it could reprogram her from the scratch. So you did just that. You set her that you are her superior, that she will answer only you and bunch of other stuff that made sure she is loyal to you. You also changed her personality a bit, from her commanding personality to more submissive one but not much so she will not be just your puppet that will do anything for her "master".

As you and I-401 sailed out, Iona activated video call so she doesn't need to tell you everything again.

"Alright, we are going back to Yokosuka to pick up Takao and Hyuuga. Kii, you will be going to Nagato for a package that our client wants to deliver to Yokosuka. It's marked as a secret by military so don't peek too much, or peek how you want but keep your mouth shut. We will call you once we will sort everything out on your end. We don't have even one week so, be ready when we will call you. Also if you will come across any Fog ship try to not sink them and make them fight with us. We will need as much firepower we need if we make it to the North Pole." Gunzou said

"So that means I can start my own fleet?" you asked and he nodded.

"Excellent" you said with a smile "I already have one candidate here."

"Alright then, best of luck and good hunting Kii" he wished.

"Likewise, but you can call me Kay, just like Kyouhei does" and he nodded.

"Well then, we will see you later" he said and you nodded and Iona cut the video call.

 _/CREATE NEW FLEET/_

 _/FLEET NAME: GREEN STEEL FLEET/_

 _/FLEET CREATED/_

 _/SET FLAGSHIP KII/_

 _/FLAGSHIP SET: KII/_

"Well, let's see what will come out of our little Light Cruiser" you said as you were sailing to her wreck. After you arrived on top of it, you started rebuilding it. After couple of minutes, a brand new looking Agano-class Light Cruiser was sitting on the water next to you. A few seconds later you started up her core and gave her enough nanomaterials for her Mental Model.

A Japanese looking girl in her late teens with dark blue hair tied in short side ponytail and bright blue eyes. She was in white miko outfit with mid thigh long dark grey skirt, black knee high pantyhose and simple brown shoes.

However as she lied on your deck without any movement you started to worry if she is alright. After another seconds she finally moved and sat down, looking all around her. Then she saw you.

"Hey the-oughf!?" you didn't even finished your greetings.

"Master!" she squealed with happiness like a dog who haven't seen his owner all day and hugged you tightly.

Oh boy, what have you done?

* * *

 **POV Shift – I-401**

As you were setting your course through Tsugaru Straits you asked Gunzou. "Gunzou, can I talk with you about something? In private?" from that last word you got a smile and thumbs up from Iori.

He nodded and you two walked to his quarters. "So what is it?" he asked.

"I've got a forced command from my own logs to pick up someone's Union Core and then give it to Kii. I also received coordinates." You said as you closed door to his room.

"Your own logs? You gave yourself a command without knowing it?"

"No, it wasn't me who issued it. It was a Supreme Flagship command. Probably hidden in me until we met him."

"By him, you mean Kii?" Gunzou asked with his right hand under his chin.

"Yes"

"And who was that created that command? If it was Musashi, I'm pretty sure it's a trap."

You shake your head "It was from Supreme Flagship Yamato. It seems like I was under her direct command before I was activated."

"And where are those coordinates?"

"Bering Sea, near the Fox Islands."

"Alright, we will go there once we finish in Japan" he said and you nodded and both of you went into the main room.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone

It has been a while since the last update.

By the way, I have reached a point where I do not know what is going on sometimes and I kepp changing it over and over.

I'm already making chapter 7, but I will not publish chapter 6 until the story is where I want it to be and I always find something to change or reconsider if I want it to be like what is it right now.

Enought talk let's get to the story!

 **I do not own Arpeggio of Blue Steel or any of its characters. Only my own MC and other characters that are not in the original series.**

Enjoy!

* * *

„Master!" she started almost crying on your shoulder.

"Hey hey, it's alright" you said patting her head and trying to calm her down. She purred under your touch but let you go eventually.

"Sorry Master, it's just, I was there for such a long time, I couldn't control myself" she said looking down at her hands embarrassed.

"Well, why don't you go and try your new ship?" you asked her and she turned around to meet her other self.

"Haaa…" her eyes widen and then she hugged you. "Thank you, Master!" Two seconds later she jumped on her hull. As she landed in front of her first turret, the whole ship changed color from steel grey to dark green with yellow glowing markings and light green deck. Overjoyed from your gift, she started to examine her ship self.

"Easy to please, huh?" you silently said with a smile.

"You like it?" you asked her and she answered with nothing else than "I love it!"

Smiling you send her invitation to your fleet.

 _/KII: SEND INVITATION NOSHIRO/_

 _/NOSHIRO: ACCEPTED INVITATION/_

 _/CURRENT FLEET STATUS/_

/

Name: Green Steel Fleet

Flagship:

Yamato-class Super Battleship – Kii

Other members:

Agano-class Light Cruiser – Noshiro

Unknown-class – Unknown

/

"Huh? This Unknown again… who could it be?" you thought.

"Alright Noshiro, we are going to Nagato for a package. We will be delivering it to Yokosuka as fast as possible. It seems like it's faster or safer on water than on land." You informed her and accelerated to flank speed not wasting any more time.

"Yes, Master!"

"You can call me Kay"

"No can do, Master will always be Master!" she said with a giggle.

"Kay then" you chuckled on your own pun.

You were sailing in line ahead formation with Noshiro in the front.

Meanwhile you were discussing a lot of topics and you have later found out that she didn't have Super-Graviton Cannon before but swapped it for nanomaterial corrupter which once it infected her target, the infection then went inside of the ship and ate it from inside out, like it did with I-401.

After two hours of you encountered a small Fog fleet. One Aoba-class Heavy Cruiser and two Kagero-class Destroyers. Hostile of course. As you were preparing for engage, you remembered that you could use them for you fleet. So you called them. Ten seconds of waiting your call was answered.

"What do you want?" a girl with red short hair and red eyes, dressed in white shirt, black vest over it, red scarf and black short skirt with red edge and knee high white socks.

You smiled "Stand down and I'll let you three join me"

"Hmf, and why should I do that? Because you are a Battleship?" she crossed her arms.

"If you don't want to, I will at least take your destroyers."

"Like I will let you!" she said angrily.

Without you listening to her threats, you started hacking those Destroyers. A few seconds later they were under your command. As easy as it sounds.

"And done, your Destroyers are now mine, just like that." you said with a smirk.

"What? What have you done to them?"

"I simply hacked them and set myself as their Flagship. Still not interested in joining me? I'm sure Mutsu (her Flagship as you found out from those Destroyers) won't mind that you won't come back from your suicide mission."

"Suicide mission?"

"Yes, she sent you three here to find out what is going on and try to sink me right? She must have known that something big is going on here but even so she sent only you. Maybe she needed to get rid of you?" you looked at her and she looked like heartbroken person who lost everything in her life.

You remained silent for couple of seconds, letting it sink deep into her until you spoke again "Join me and leave everything behind. All your sorrows and happiness and start new life, with us"

She fell onto her knees and tears started forming in her eyes. "Why?" she slammed her fist into the floor. "Why? Why me?"

You sighed and kneeled beside her. She looked up with teary eyes like a long abandoned puppy. You just smiled and hugged her.

 _/KII: SEND INVITATION AOBA/_

 _/AOBA: ACCEPTED INVITATION/_

You stayed like this for a minute before cutting connection.

Back on your ship you saw that everyone was sailing beside you. Noshiro looked at you with confused look until you told her that they are part of the fleet now.

Both Destroyers and Heavy Cruiser abandoned their color scheme and designed their vessels with their (probably) favorite colors. Tokitsukaze chose dark violet and grey color scheme with orange glowing marks. Hamakaze went with turquoise and green hull with yellow glowing marks. Aoba went with similar scheme you have, light gray and yellow hull with green marks.

A minute later you found that Destroyers don't make Mental Models. Their Cores don't have enough power to do that. But you found out that you can give them a few percent of your processing power, 2% each.

"Hamakaze, Tokitsukaze why don't you have Mental Models?" you asked them.

"Destroyers don't make Mental Models because it would take more than half of their processing power." Tokitsukaze answered.

"You can however share some of yours so we can make one." Hamakaze told you.

"How much do you need?"

"That can vary from ship to ship but in your case it would be about 1% for one each one." Tokitsukaze said.

"Hmm… do you want them?" you asked them both.

"That is your decision to make, Flagship" Tokitsukaze said.

"I would be grateful for it. I always wanted one." Hamakaze answered.

"Alright then, show me what you've got!"

"Of course Flagship" "Yes sir!" both said at the same time.

First it was Tokitsukazes turn. She appeared as a girl in her mid teens with shoulder long violet hair with white headband near her forehead, simple white dress with red trim around every edge and two black stripes on her right side going from her shoulder down even on her white pantyhose.

"Did I meet your expectations, Flagship?" she asked looking up from her deck on you.

You smiled "I'm fine with whatever you like Tokitsukaze." She nodded with a small sigh of relief and very quiet "Thank you"

As you turned your head to Hamakazes hull, in the corner of your eye you saw Noshiro jumping on Tokitsukazes deck and squeezing Tokitsukaze in her arms while saying "Aww, you're so cuuute" with a giggle. Surprisingly Tokitsukaze didn't mind her as she left her do whatever she wanted with her.

Now with your eyes focusing on Hamakazes Mental Model, you were greeted with bright smile and wave with her left hand. She was in her mid teens with a well-endowed body that almost made you blush. White long hair with silver ends and a ponytail that reached her hips. Blue eyes and white sleeveless serafuku with dark turquoise decals, short light grey skirt with black pantyhose and two white stripes above her ankles and simple grey shoes. Well, let's say that you don't mind looking at her.

"Uh… sir?" she said and you snapped back to reality.

"Oh, sorry about that" you said looking away and scratching your left cheek with your finger.

"It's alright, I did it for you after all" she said with a blush.

"Jeez, get a room you two" Aoba said annoyed.

With a better mood you continued to your journey to Nagato.

When you arrived later in the afternoon, you received a call on one of human frequencies.

"To unidentified Fog vessels, state your designations and motives" one of their personnel said.

"This is Kii, Flagship of Green Steel Fleet. We have come for a package. We are here on order from I-401." You said calmly. You waited about half a minute until he spoke again.

"Understood, you are cleared to dock on peer 3. The package is ready for pickup."

"I'll send one of my destroyers there."

"Acknowledged, it's quite heavy though, are you sure that she will manage?"

"How much?" you asked.

"100 tons, we need two cranes just to lift it up"

"That shouldn't be a problem and by the way, even submarine wouldn't have problems with it. After all, you asked I-401 to carry it." you then turned to Hamakaze since Tokitsukaze was still in Noshiros captivity.

"Hamakaze, can you take care of it?" you asked her.

"Understood sir!" was an answer.

"Aoba, go with her just in case if humans try something" you commanded her.

"Roger" she replied with a salute.

* * *

 **POV Shift – Hamakaze**

Once you were in near the harbor and saw the package and immediately you scanned it to get an idea of what is inside. To your surprise there was a something that looked like and EMP device. It wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't turned on! You immediately stopped and your Flagship noticed it.

"Is something wrong Hamakaze?" he asked.

"Yes, it appears that some EMP device is in it. I wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't turned on" you said.

"Alright, raise your KLEIN Field, don't come any closer to it and be ready for everything, this looks fishy" he said and you obeyed.

* * *

 **POV Shift – Kii**

"Aoba, can you scan the city for me if there are any life forms, especially humans?" you asked your Heavy Cruiser.

"On it sir!" she said. "There aren't any humans sir, not even mice"

"Alright, back up to us and be ready for a fight"

"Roger!"

You then called that man on the radio "This is Kii, do you hear me port control?"

"Loud and clear" he said.

"How many people are in the city?" you asked him.

"Uh… currently about 10000 people" came the answer.

"Care to explain then why I don't detect any of them? And why is in that container turned on EMP device?" You said completely serious.

Silence.

"Hehehe, looks like we have been found out." Another older man replied. "But it's too late for you, Fog!"

That's when that EMP went off. Massive shockwave emerged for the harbor and disappearing just in front of your ship meanwhile destroying everyone's KLEIN Field, only yours held up, somewhat.

"Every one to me ASAP! I will enlarge my KLEIN Field radius for you!" you said.

"Roger" came united answer. Luckily every one managed to come back to you before they were hit with a way of rockets and shells. Your KLEIN Field wasn't happy about it though, as it weakened by half of its power while making random green hexagons here and there as if it thought something was there.

Around the city from the ground emerged hundreds of rocket launchers and coastal defense artillery. Normally not a big problem for you, but now? Not nice. Your Filed struggled to take all that damage while you felt that your KLEIN Field generator is now running on overdrive. It was then the buildings in the city collapsed and reviled ten turrets with massive guns with Fog marks and hundreds of AA guns.

"Hmakaze, Tokitsukaze focus fire on those rocket launchers. Noshiro, your target is coastal artillery. Aoba will take care of those AA while I deal with those cannons. Make sure you won't come out of my KLEIN Field" you commanded your fleet.

With a nod from every one you got to work. As your guns started rotating to their targets you fired some missiles, when I say some I mean a lot, only to be shot down by their AA.

"Damn, that's some heavy AA there. But you can't shoot down THIS!" you said as you fired a full broadside to their cannons. Only to find that the city has KLEIN Field on its own as you did minimal damage. "Oh, what the hell?!"

The others were luckier since they destroyed or knocked out all their targets since their damage output weakened.

"Everyone, focus fire on the artillery in the city, it's protected by a KLEIN Filed!" everyone was now firing on the city. When your destroyers dealt with the AA umbrella, you again shot another full salvo of missiles. Its KLEIN Field was strong, probably from some Battleship but even so it depleted quickly by the force of your guns and now you could destroy those annoying oversized gun barrels (not like your equipment is any different). However those cannons had some heavy armor on them so they went down slowly but surely.

As everything quiet down, you got a call from I-401.

"Kii, we have found out that the package-"

"Is a trap" you cut her. "Yeah, I found not a while ago too. The hard way though. They had some strong equipment, and also some EMP KLEIN Field counter and KLEIN Field over the city."

"The city was protected by KLEIN Field?" she raised a brow.

"Yeah, it seems like humans somehow captured a Fog."

"It is probably an Alaska-class Battlecruiser that went missing in that area few years back." Iona said.

"How did American Battlecruiser get there?"

"No one knows. Wait a moment please" she said and disappeared.

"Gunzou wants to know how did you found out and if there are any casualties?" she asked as she appeared again.

"If Hamakaze didn't do early scan, we would probably have casualties, one sunk Destroyer at least and one damaged Heavy Cruiser at best. Human casualties are on zero too since the city was already empty. We literally _just_ ended the assault." you said and she nodded.

"Then Gunzou wants to know how humans got their hands on Fog Core and what they did to it"

"To be honest, I don't want to know, but ok, I'll do it."

"Best of luck then" she said and cut connection.

Back in reality, everyone was recovering their systems so you did the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone.

About damn time right? :D

Yeah, sorry about that. After I posted Chapter 5, I haven't look at the next Chapters at all since then. Now, I finally completed Chapter 7 (about half an hour ago) so I'm posting Chapter 6. I was planing to look at it soon but **halo3wolf** is the main reason that it's here now and not later.

 **I do not own Arpeggio of Blue Steel or any of its characters. Only my own MC and other characters that are not in the original series.**

Enjoy!

* * *

When everyone recovered from the battle, you ordered everyone to sail into the port.

"Sir, are you serious? I don't want to disobey orders but you have seen what they did to us. We were lucky that your KLEIN Field held on." Aoba said concerned, maybe even afraid.

"Then stick close to me. Also, leave your Cores on your ships and control your Mental Model remotely. Set up your KLEIN Fields and dive underwater." you said as you were leading your fleet into the harbor.

Once you were safe underwater you scanned the city for any openings and you found one. Below one of the wrecks, which called themselves cannons just a few hours ago, is a tunnel which leads under the city.

After you checked one last time that your vessels were well hidden, you entered the tunnel. As you expected, it was damaged but still allowed you to travel without trouble. After few minutes, you reached its end with large metal door so thick and stuffed by materials that made sure you couldn't scan through it and terminal. Inspecting the terminal you found out that, meanwhile everything is without power (you must have destroyed their power plant), it was somehow still working. Without you waiting for anyone to let you in, you just hacked it and made it open the doors for you, surprisingly easy. Probably only defended by humans firewall.

With a loud scratching and bending sound, doors opened and revealed dark room without any light. You had to materialize some lights from nanomaterials.

"Hamakaze, Tokitsukaze, stay here and watch for any threats." you commanded them while being somewhat serious.

What was inside shocked everyone. Only word that fitted was electronic butchery. Wires, electronic parts and tools everywhere. All cables were coming from one source. From that Union Core on the pedestal near the back wall. Probably forcefully opened Core shell and hundreds of wires connected to the main board.

"You poor thing." you said pitifully. After your scan it to make sure it was safe to disconnect, you took it out, delicately. Some screens went from graining to pitch black as they lost their power source.

After further analyzing the core you found out it is missing the main processor. Something if fog is without, it's merely a puppet.

"Aoba, Noshiro can you look for her main processor?" they nodded.

After couple of minutes you found it stuck into one of the computers. You again delicately pull it out, making sure you don't damage it more than it already is.

"Sir, I found dock with a Fog ship in it." Aoba informed you.

"Alright then, we have everything we came for, let's go and look at her and then get out." you said and every one nodded.

After a minute you found her ship and boy she was damaged. Holes from bullets various size and burned marks from rockets or even napalms. After being separated so long with its Union Core and uncared after, some parts were even looked rusty. But even though it was at this state it could still float.

After you stepped on it, it went to life again. Surprisingly, this dock was fully mechanical and only required first input. After you raised up onto the surface, it was already morning. Since you connected yourself with her hull you could command it like your own and also know her damage status. You guessed that this thing won't move on its own and you were proven right. All engines were toasted so you commanded your own hull to raise from harbor depths and pull it out from its prison.

You also wanted to repair it but it would have been way too much nanomaterial so you had to find some sunken Fog ship or sunk a new one. You actually found one sunk rather quickly, probably another victim to humans. Just enough to fully repair her hull. Once you did that you informed I-401 about what you found. Even though she didn't show it, you knew that she felt pity for the unlucky Battlecruiser.

On your way to the meeting point with I-401, you were trying to repair her core. It was proven very difficult and challenging since you never did that before and you had to be super careful with it. But after 20 hours of hard work and patience, you had a fully repaired Union Core of Alaska-class Battlecruiser. Once you made it run some tests it was ready for start up and working properly.

 _/KII: GAIN ACCESS TO: ALASKA UNION CORE/_

 _/ACCESS GRANTED/_

 _/KII: INITIATE START UP SEQUENCE/_

 _/START UP SEQUENCE INITIATED/_

You watched her as she was slowly awakening. She already had enough nanomaterials for her Mental Model so you didn't need to give her any. Girl, in her late teens with long blond hair which almost reached her hips and sky blue eyes. Her clothes were a little bit set like for winter. Red sweater under black jacket with a hood which was white on the inside, short black skirt and black pantyhose on her legs with black low mountain shoes.

Once she got into her senses and looked around, she started crying heavily. You can't say you didn't expect it from someone who was in her state. You walked to her and sat next to her and started to pat her on the head. At first she didn't noticed but as she was calming down she looked at you, still crying and then backed away from you, scared and trembling.

"Shh, it's alright. I won't hurt you. I promise." you whispered and smiled.

"You… _*sob*_ won't…?" she asked with sweet but trembling voice between sobs and you stood up, trying not to make any sudden movement.

"I won't, ever." you said while you were getting closer to her "You don't need to be scared anymore. Your misery has ended. I putted you back together. I even repaired your hull." You knew that she needed someone who she could trust and help her. Once you were in front of her you extended your right hand for her to take so could stand up. Eventually, she took it and stood up, only to launch at you and hug you. You were knocked back by the force of it and fell on your deck. As she hugged you tightly right bellow your shoulder-blade she started crying even more on your stomach.

"Thank you… thank you." she was saying over and over.

"There, there." you said as you started patting her head. At first she tensed up under your touch but eventually she relaxed.

You two spent almost all trip in that position. You could tell she was enjoying your touch because when you stopped, she quickly grabbed your hand and placed it on her head again.

"Alaska, we will arrive soon and I need you to synchronize with your hull. I can't drag it around forever." you said sweetly and she tightened her grip on you. "Alaska, please." you felt her nod, still face planted on your stomach.

"OK" she said back on her feet and wiped tears."Can I?"

"Of course, go ahead. It's yours." You smiled and sailed closer with her hull. Typical American design from later 1940s. Basically slightly shorter Iowa-class Battleship with thinner armor and 305mm guns. A nice compromise between Cruiser and Battleship.

She walked towards the edge of my deck and jumped on her other self. Once she was there you disconnected from it and it lost all your coloring and changed to steel grey. After that, she synchronized with it and it changed color again. Now it was light blue hull with dark blue deck and decals and blue glowing marks, design similar to I-401.

Half an hour later you arrived at your destination. I-401 was yet to arrive but Takao and Hyuuga were already there.

"So that's you huh?" Takao said first.

"Kii, after this is done, you will let me look at your core. I need to know why you're male." Hyuuga said after her.

"Kirishima and Makie will go nuts when they see you." Takao said.

"Kirishima and who?" you asked.

"Makie, she's a kid. A very smart kid. I'm sure she came up with something new again. When she wants, she can be like a scientist. We have pretty much in common." Hyuuga said.

"Right…"

"I also see that you started your own fleet. Care to introduce us?" Takao asked.

"Oh, right. On my left is Battlecruiser Alaska, next to her is Heavy Cruiser Aoba and Destroyer Hamakaze and on my right is Light Cruiser Noshiro and Destroyer Tokitsukaze."

Couple minutes later, I-401 and Haruna with Kirishima and Makie arrived but Gunzou didn't give her any time to talk with you.

"Alright everyone, we will be going to Fox Islands to pick something up. Maybe it will help us, maybe it won't, we don't know. We also don't have any intel on what to expect there. My fleet will go and pick it up, everybody else is on lookout and under Kii's command. OK with that settled I want line ahead formation with Haruna in the front and Takao behind her. Also Takao, I-401 will be directly under you to avoid detection so don't do any sudden movements." Gunzou commanded his fleet.

"Sir, those islands are close to the patrol route of one of American fleet. Who it is or their position is unknown to me though." Aoba informed you.

"Copy that, as he said be on lookout for any threats, I'm pretty sure nobody knows about us yet or have little information so we use that to our advantage. Me and Alaska will go underwater. You four will stay up and be our eyes and ears as well as acting as a patrol fleet. If we encounter that patrol fleet Aoba was talking about, you will engage it and destroy it as fast as possible. If they will be more than you can chew, we will come and help but our element of surprise will be gone in that very moment. Understood?" you asked and everyone nodded.

From this position to Fox Islands is about 600km out. Due to that you are submerged and capable of only 40 knots max it will take 8 hours.

At 6 hours mark your fleet on the surface sighted what you wanted to evade, patrol fleet. As they drew closer, you started to receive their designations, you found out that they are not a simple patrol fleet. They are something more powerful than that. A strike fleet. One Colorado-class Battleship - Maryland, two Pensacola-class Heavy Cruisers – Pensacola, Salt Lake City and four Farragut-class Destroyers – Farragut, Dewey, Dale and Aylwin. Fleet that you should not underestimate.

"Aoba and everybody else, I will send you Alaska to deal with that fleet. I will stay under water unless it is completely necessary. First destroy those Destroyers and then Cruisers. Leave Battleship to Alaska." You commanded.

As Alaska moved up, you went to their flank if something goes wrong.

* * *

 **POV Shift – Alaska**

Aoba, Noshiro, Hamakaze and Tokitsukaze started to prepare to engage their targets and made a space for you in the middle of the formation. You rose up on the surface, bow first in 60 degree angle. Your bow went into the air with your speed and once your speed decreased enough, it went down crashing on the water and creating a big wave. You had your KLEIN Field already up so you only needed to rotate your guns and start to fire.

Your target is a Battleship and you are a Battlecruiser. Just only that is a challenge. Her guns are 406mm, yours only 305mm and her KLEIN Field is stronger. However you have something what she doesn't have. While she has her Super-Graviton Cannon, you have exchanged it for something else. Energy disruptor. What it does, is that it creates a big electro-magnetic wave which overloads the KLEIN Field generator. It also does a mess in Union Core and paralyzing the Mental Model for couple seconds and if it's used at the right time, results can be devastating. But it can be countered by Mirror-Ring System though only Super Battleships have that and only a few selected by them.

"Aoba, please make those Cuisers busy for awhile. Noshiro help Hamakaze and Tokitsukaze with the Destroyers. Then go and help Aoba. I will go and deal with the Battleship. If my plan goes right she shouldn't be a threat after I end with her." You said.

"And if it doesn't go as planned?" Aoba asked.

"Then I will call for a support." You smiled.

"Oh, right, they shouldn't be a problem for him." After she said that, she engaged her targets. And they went after her like dogs after a ball.

Once everybody was busy dealing with their targets, you engaged the Battleship. Firing with only your front turrets to her as you were closing on each other. However, her guns were powerful as they looked because your KLEIN Field was struggling to take that punishment. It held up though and that is what mattered.

As you pasted each other, you made a sharp left turn with your side thrusters. Your foe didn't have that ability so you took that chance.

Your hull split open one meter above the waterline and revealed a similar device to Super-Graviton Cannon. As you were charging it up you waited for her to charge her Super-Graviton Cannon. A little she knew that that it was that what you were aiming for from the beginning.

"Disruptor, FIRE!" you shouted. And a big wave, similar to sound wave, hit her mark.

Her KLEIN Field went down, every gun ceased fire and her Super-Graviton Cannon overcharged. She blew up in massive explosion. Her Mental Model and Union Core melted right away. After everything settled down, you were greeted with your fellow fleet members. They were somehow capable to deal with their foes alone.

"Whooa… remind me not to mess with you." Noshiro said and Aoba nodded.

"That was incredible. I have never seen anything like that. Well done everyone." Kii praised everyone.

"Thank you." you whispered and almost melted from the praise.

Later on you continued on your way in the same formations as before.

* * *

 **POV Shift – New Jersey (sometime before the battle)**

"Maryland, you and your fleet will go and deal with one traitor fleet. One Fast Battleship, two Heavy Cruisers, one Light Cruiser and two Destroyers. They all seem like they are part of Blue Steel so be careful and under any circumstances DO NOT make any contact with them." You said to Maryland.

"Heh, don't worry Flagship, I won't give them any chances." Maryland said with a smirk and her hands on her hips.

"I hope when we will destroy the Blue Steel Fleet that humans will finally surrender. Supreme Flagship Musashi says that when she dealt with her most powerful opponent that we will have humans under our thumb. I think she gave them too much time. We need to show them that we are superior beings. We are gods compared to them. They can't do anything to us on their own."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone,

Now, this chapter suposed to be live yesterday. Yeeey, well done me!

Yeah and next chapter is probably going to take a while, because I'm a lazy and only playing WoWs in my free time. I should do something with my life.

 **I do not own Arpeggio of Blue Steel or any of its characters. Only my own MC and other characters that are not in the original series.**

Enjoy!

* * *

 **POV – New Jersey**

„Flagship, it appears that Maryland's fleet was de-" Portland said but you cut her.

"I know, I KNOW! I got the message too. You stupid humans, you will pay!" you shouted angrily.

"Flagship I think-"

"I will CRUSH THEM! I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING THEY CARE ABOUT!" you sped up to flank speed which is 90 knots.

* * *

 **POV Shift – Kii**

"Haa" you shivered like you were just being scanned.

"What happened?" Hamakaze asked.

"Nothing. I just had unpleasant shiver. Did anyone of you just scan me?" you asked.

"No? Why would we do that?" Aoba asked.

"I believe something similar happens to humans when someone is talking about them badly behind their back." Tokitsukaze said.

"Haa, again. I have a bad feeling about this."

Half an hour later Gunzou said that you arrived.

"Everyone we are here. I-401 will go down for our package-" he said but you cut him

"Are you sure that your intel is safe and it's not another trap again?"

"No"

"Eh, I like your honesty but… this wasn't the time for that" you said. "Nah, whatever. Try not to die then if things go south."

* * *

 **POV Shift – Gunzou**

"Iona, how deep is it?" you asked her.

"341 meters underwater."

"So we know it's location?"

"Yes." She said as you were slowly going deeper.

Once you reached 330m, Iona put up a video feed from one of her periscopes and turned both her bow lights on. It didn't take long to find it. However someone had to pick it up but regular human probably couldn't take the water pressure so Iona was chosen for the job.

She left the main room and went up to the exit. You knew she opened one of the hatches when one of the sensors indicated hull breach as water got inside and sealed every door so the water couldn't flood the whole sub.

You saw Iona walking on the main deck and then jumping down to the sea floor. She was walking few meters before she bowed down and started to dig something up. After a couple of seconds she took something white and round.

Once she got back into her ship, she went to the main room. As she entered, everybody had their eyes on her.

"So what is it?" you asked her.

"It's a memory core."

"And what does it do?"

"It stores memories." She said and Sou chuckled.

"I mean, what it will do once it's activated?" you rolled your eyes.

"Then you will have all the memories this person had. But it can be used as information storage."

"If we open it now, what will happen?"

"Nothing, I haven't received permission to do that." She said and you let out heavy sigh.

* * *

 **POV Shift – Kii**

Meanwhile on the surface.

"Kii, I'm detecting a large fleet coming here." Haruna said.

"Who is it?" you asked.

"It's a-" she was cut by a explosion. Multiple explosions actually.

"Hey…? What is going on?

"…"

"We have been hit. We are dead in the water sir! We have lost all defenses!" Aoba shouted.

"What is going on there?" you asked, concerned.

"It's that fleet, they sniped us with their Super-Graviton Cannons. Everyone is out of action but still on the water." Haruna explained.

Well, now they have done it. You emerged from the water bow first. "I think someone is making a big mistake here." You said to yourself. Then you received a call from someone called New Jersey.

In the Joint Tactical Network was standing a woman with angry aura around her. She was an early adult looking woman with long blond hair with a slight red shade and red eyes. She wore a dark red dress with red pantyhose and dark red high heeled shoes. She looked like a dancer.

"Well~, who do we have here~?" she asked.

"I'm Kii. I'm a flagship of the fleet you just attacked." You said in perfect stoic expression.

"Eye for an eye, as they say~. But do not worry you are next on the list." She said with devilish grin.

"Bring it!" you copied her expression.

Back in reality you were assaulted by hundreds of lasers various seizes. You gritted your teeth and went on assault too. Turning your guns into their fleet. Your guns split and you started firing each main gun turret, one at time to make continuous, never ending assault. You even started firing your secondaries and AA guns. Your KLEIN Field was holding on just enough while you rained lasers on your enemies.

Your AA guns were making a fast _pipipipipi_ , your secondaries did _pewpewpewpew_ and main batteries sounded like heavy laser cannons, making a heavy _PweoufPweoufPweouf_. You were literary firing everything at them. Lasers, rockets and even torpedoes.

However once their patience ran out, they started preparing their Super-Graviton Cannons.

"It's over Kii!" you heard Jersey from a distance.

"Is it? But for who? Me? Or you?" you replied with a smile. "Engage Mirror-Ring System!"

Once you said that, the water was pushed out from bellow you. Making you stand in mid air. Your hull split horizontally and revealed not one, not two but 40 emerald green Super-Graviton Cannons. 32 of them capable firing to any direction and the rest 8 were dark green and were fixed in place. 2 on the bow, 4 in the middle of the ship and 2 on the stern. Around your ship opened 16 portals, indicating that your Mirror-Ring System was now online. Just as they appeared, your enemy fired all their Cannons at the same time. Only to be sucked into the portals.

"What? How? Why do you have that?" Jersey asked with her expression of rage and surprise.

"Come on! Is that all you can do?" you taunt her. "It's my turn now!"

Your cannons flew out of your hull and pointed themselves in the direction of the American Fog fleet. While charging up it looked like they are sucking something in and once they were done, they make a C _link_ sound. You aimed them two for each ship and the rest for the Flagship.

"FIRE!" all your 32 Super-Graviton Cannons opened fire at the same time except the ones aimed for Jersey. You made her watch how you sink everyone in her fleet. Every ship blew up in explosion of nanomaterials. It was then you pitied her fleet because they had such a foolish and overconfident flagship. "Oh well, too bad for them. But do not worry, you'll join them in a bit." You ensured Jersey who had frightened expression on her face.

"FIRE!" you said and fired rest of your Cannons. Her KLEIN Filed melted in the sheer force of your Cannons. She blew up in massive explosion that had a similar size to nuclear bomb.

You turned off your Mirror-Ring System and your Super-Graviton Cannons went back to their place within your hull and closed them down as your upper hull merged with the rest again. Then you only waited for water to come back so you didn't need to levitate forever.

"Is it over?" you asked yourself and looked at your hands. They were trembling. Your eyes widened at the sight. Your fatigue was also getting stronger by the second. You collapsed on your knees, still looking at your hands.

"Flagship, are you alright?" Tokitsukaze asked and everyone around looked concerned. Hey, how did you get on my ship?

"Heh, I'm just glad you're still alive." You smiled at them. "I'm going to sleep now though." Then you started to lose conscious and you felt as someone is gently putting you down. Then you drifted to sleep. A true sleep, not just some power saving.

Your soul was now drifting through dark again, same like before. But now it felt different. Someone was watching. But who?

 _It's unfortunate we must meet in these conditions._

You heard a woman's sweet voice." Am I dreaming?"

 _Yes and no. Yes you are sleeping right now, but no, you are not dreaming. This is very real._

"Then what is this place?"

 _This is my home now. My reality. I'm the only one to be able to speak with you in here._

"Who are you?"

 _Some humans called me Kotono. They were very dear to me. They were until they killed him._

"And what? You killed them?"

 _No. But my sister did. I wanted to stop her, but I couldn't. She lost herself in that moment. No one could stop her carnage. I tried to reason with her but she called me a traitor and attacked me._

"And you let her kill you."

 _Yes. I believed that-… I can't say I gave up on her. I still believe that her old self is still there somewhere. But I also understand her. She liked him very much, even if she didn't really show it._

"So what do you want from me? And why me?"

 _I will answer you second question first. You see, when I visited humans for the first time. I saw a huge variety of personalities, languages, customs. We, as a Fog, can simulate these things to a certain degree. However, we somehow can't have other gender than female. I became very interested in that idea what if I was a male, not female._

 _That's why I made you. You were my secret project, my golden apple… my Adam. But not everything went as planned. At first you were unstable, too unpredictable, too demanding. Even a Battleship Core couldn't take you and melted in mere seconds. That was when I understood that what I wanted was like having a single horse to tow 10 ton cart without any wheels. I needed something more powerful. I tried 10 Heavy Cruiser Cores, 10 Battleship Cores. Still the same result. I needed something more powerful than that. After I run last checks and went through every readings, I finally found one with enough power for you. But it had to come with a sacrifice._

 _I had to give up my life and give it to you. Only Supreme Flagship core could take you, of course after some modifications. So I made you while I was sinking. I merged us into one being, but somehow it is like it is now and we are still separated. That is why I made a memory core if something like this happend and set command deep into one of my submarines to find it and give it to you. Not only it holds my memories, but it also holds information about Fog. Once you insert that core into you, our minds will merge together. You will be me. I will be you._

"And the first question?"

 _I want you to stop my sister and others in the Atlantic from wiping out entire humanity off the Earth._

"So you want me to destroy Musashi huh?"

 _No, not if-_

"Yeah, I get it. You want her old self back. Are you sure you can make it this time? Yamato?"

… _Yes. Thank you._

"Don't sweat it. I wouldn't be here if you didn't sink. You created me and sacrificed yourself for me. I deeply respect that."

 _Thank you. I would like to talk to you some more but our time is running out and you are starting to wake up._

"I have a feeling that we will be talking again in a little while."

Back on your ship, you slowly open your eyes and get into sitting position. Someone had put a blanket over you, how nice. However that is not all. You share the blanket with someone else, a certain Battlecruiser and Light Cruiser are sleeping soundlessly next to you, Alaska on your right and Noshiro on your left.

"Ah, you're up. We were unable to wake you up so we at least put some cover over you. That is what humans do, right?" Hyuuga said as she saw that you're awake. "Also, as you can see, we moved you into your bridge. I as well did some readings on your core. Do not worry, nothing major, just basic scans. Your power unit in your Core remained active but your Main Processor shut down. It was like you fell asleep. Not the sleep we, the Fog, use but sleep that is similar to humans."

"..Eh… Thanks… Anyway, how is everyone?"

"Well, aside that we need some repairs, we are good. Your fleet, as you can see by these two, is alright as well. Some of them maybe too much. Aoba was acting like Takao when I first met her. These two are tsunderes to their bones. In the group she acted a little bit icy and uncaring towards the others, but when we left her alone with you to get some things, she was like a caring mother who saw her little kid beaten up and exhausted. Your two companions here are like loyal dogs. From what I have seen, they would go to the hell and back with you, especially Alaska. She almost collapsed when she saw you unconscious. Unfortunately for her, Noshiro didn't let her to be used as your blanket for the night."

"Oh, well, neither of those surprises me. Noshiro was sunk and I revived her, and Alaska was used as a guinea pig for human experiments." You said and showed her a picture from Nagato.

"Oh, gweh." She covered her mouth in disgust. "Thank god we can't vomit… gweagh… I need some fresh air." She said and hurried out of the bridge.

"Mwaster?" Noshiro said waking up.

"Kii?" Alaska asked after her.

"Hey, did you two sleep well?" you asked smiling.

Both of them threw themselves on you. "Whoa, easy. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank goodness. I thought-" Alaska said.

"Easy. I'm not going to die like this." You ensured her.


End file.
